edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleanliness Is Next to Edness
"Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd's shower is out of order and tries to find another shower to bathe in order to start off his day. Plot Poor Double D, his Saturday has just got off to a great start when his pals, mistakenly thinking (thanks to Ed's stomach) that it's a school day, wake him up by caterwauling beneath his window to stop him being late for class. Well okay, so an unexpected early start isn't the end of the world for Edd, in fact he takes it far better than Eddy does once the truth is revealed, however the awful discovery that the family bathroom is out of commission due to renovation work definitely casts a shadow of despair over Edd's morning. No shower? It's unthinkable! Oh the inhumanity! Thus begins for Double D what really should be a pretty simple request, namely to ask one of the other kids and Eddy if he can use their shower to get himself ready to face the day. It looks good in theory but of course in practice its another matter entirely and for starters he's not even going to ask Ed if his bathroom is free (possibly because the idea is to get cleaner not grubbier!) Eddy's house though seems like a good bet, however, Eddy is trying to get back that Saturday morning snoozy feeling and he's really not in the mood to dole out free showers and non poly-mix towels, even to Edd. It's back to the drawing board then and the quest for cleanliness continues with poor Double D feeling dirtier by the minute as what surely starts off in his mind slowly begins to materialize for real! A visit to Le Jimmy's salon soon proves fruitless shower-wise. He can have a shower for sure just as long as he's prepared to wait his turn - three weeks to be precise and when he asks them, Jonny and Plank just give him an out and out no. Edd is rapidly becoming distraught, he feels so dirty, what can he do, surely Rolf can assist him? Well yes, maybe Rolf could if he could actually hear what Edd was saying through the spuds in his lugs, but he can't and the situation quickly goes from grubby to filthy for our favorite neat-freak as he takes a dive into the animals pen. Filthy beyond imagining, Double D can only stumble along the lane whimpering for a shower but finding only garbage, it's his nightmare scenario and something has to give, that something being his love of all things clean. Before anyone can interject, Edd has completely flipped, wallowing joyously in the piles of rotting foodstuffs and inviting the kinds of things best left on a petri dish to infest him. It's horrible and hilarious too and not even the specter of his formerly pristine self can snap him out of it. Intervention finally comes in the form of Nazz who, taking pity on the reeling ragamuffin, drags him back to her bathroom to get clean. However the prospect of sharing the shower with her Mom's underwear soon has grubby Edd on the run again until he is finally rescued by big Ed who is only too happy to help, even if it does look like his methods are going to grate a bit! Ouch! Quotes *'Eddy': "Hey Rip Van Winkle! Get up will you?! We're late for school!" Ed: "The early bird catches the peanut, Double D!" Edd: "School? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, gentlemen, but today is Saturday." Eddy: "Saturday?! Ed, you dolt! You woke me up for school on a Saturday?!" ---- *'Ed': flimsy defense of why he woke Eddy early on a Saturday "It wasn't my fault, Eddy! My belly told me it was bottomless gravy day at the cafeteria! Bad belly! Baaaaad!" grabs Ed's spatula and hits Ed repeatedly on his head while pounding him into the ground at the same time '' '''Eddy': "Your head's bottomless!" Ed while Ed is running away Ed: "Belly bad, Eddy!" Eddy: angry "Come here, you!" Ed: "BELLY!" *'Edd': "Lovable oaf. Oh well, best for me to start off my day I suppose." D closes his window and begins to go take a shower ---- *'Edd': the sticky note "Dear Eddward, the shower is out of order due to renovations. Have a nice day. Love, Mother and Father. Oh dear…" ---- *'Rolf': out potatoes from his ears, bites and sniffs on them "Ah. Too early, yes? The fermenting has yet to begin." ---- *'Edd': getting insane, writing "Shower" on the fences "Shower, shower, shower! Shower, shower, shower! Shower, shower, shower! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!" it ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found on Nazz's lawn, it looks a lot like Double D." Eddy: sniffs and recoiling from Double D's horrible stench "P.U.! Double D, you reek!" Ed: at Edd "He smells worser than the sandwich under my bed, Eddy!" Eddy: recoiling "You got that right, lumpy! More like your three month old gym socks!" Ed: happily "Oh! Oh! Like my head on a rainy day, huh, Eddy?" ---- *'Ed': on the cowering Edd with a cheese grater "Let's get that custard out of your bellybutton, mister!" Eddy: "Wait, Ed! Let me go get a camera!" Trivia *In this episode, we learn that Edd has a ghost that is a clean version of himself. *The title of this episode is a pun to the phrase "cleanliness is next to godliness". *Jimmy had his third scam in this episode (also in "Ed in a Halfshell" and "Stuck in Ed"). *Edd's parents' message was all the way across his unfinished bathroom, as if they expected Edd to crawl across the dangerous beams to get to it. One would think that they would put it on the door with a warning telling Edd not to enter the bathroom. *If Edd's bathroom had already been torn apart like it was, wouldn't he have known about it long before it was renovated? *It is revealed that without a shower to cleanse himself, Edd can become mentally unstable and insane, even to the point of having hallucinations. *It is revealed that Edd has a hat for every day of the week, even labeled on his hat rotator. *Kevin and the Kankers are absent in this episode. *Ed's jacket was closed in the beginning, but later in the episode it was unzipped again as it was normally. *The shoe Ed threw at Edd's room is the same shoe he took off in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is the first full episode where we see Double D without his hat, if you don't include his ghost. *This was the first episode to be co-written by the show's new head writer, Rachel Connor. *You can't really see Double D's baldness since it's covered by all the garbage and scum. *Eddy possibly still has the same camera seen from "Quick Shot Ed". *This is the first time we see Nazz's bathroom. *When Double D read the note, if you look closely the note says "love Mom and Dad", but he said "Mother and Father", which then his usual sticky notes say "Mother and Father", but this first time it says "Mom and Dad". *In the scene where Ed prepares to clean stinky Double D, the background music is similar to the music plated in the scene selection menus on the "Ed, Edd n Eddy" DVDs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed